


Complicated feelings

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel), Romance Club : Heaven's Secret
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Passion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: Aleyna gets to stay in the angels and demons academy. But in this turmoil things start to complicate more. Can she steer through the mess? Or will she get caught in the web?
Relationships: Dino/Main Character, Lucifer/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Who's better

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Heaven's secret season 2 because RC made me choose one,and I'm not happy. Will describe a love triangle between Lucifer,Main character and Dino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tries to avoid Aleyna. She decides to confront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts right after Lucifer says in the 1st chapter ,"It was just sex."

"Just sex!?" I grit my teeth in anger,my blood boiling.

"Are you a child or something? Hook-ups do exist on Earth as far as I remember?"

"I'm not a fuck doll,Lucifer!"

"Yeah,I know. You're 'Aleyna the unclaimed'....!" 

I sigh softly,I knew him and his behavioural changes very well.

"Lucifer.... please don't act like it didn't mean anything to you."

I can see the muscles of his jaw tensing. He gruffly answeres,"It didn't. It was just sex. I just did what I felt like doing at that moment. It was a mistake anyways."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! You just do what you want to because you're Satan's son! You kissed me back on Earth for the first time. Why? Because you felt like 'gifting' me. You kissed me after the gala. Why? You had 'too much' glift and you couldn't control yourself. You fucked me while you came to apologize. Why? Because you felt like fucking me!? And now, you've reached the conclusion that it was all a mistake! I'm sick of your excuses! You keep giving me these mixed signals! What am I supposed to think of it?" 

"Don't think anything." He bluntly states.

"You know what!? Dino is a thousand times better than you! You moron!"

I stomp down the stairs,tears burning in the back of my eyes.

Before I can get out the tower,a pair of strong arms encircle around my waist, pulling me in a dark passage. I am about to snap again when he coveres my mouth. 

"What did you just say?? Dino....the son of a school teacher is better than me!? The Satan's son!?"

"Mmffnn" I try to speak,but his hands are tightly pressed against my mouth.

"What made you say that!? Tell me Aleyna!? How dare you compare me to him!?"

He uncovers my mouth for a moment. I pant heavily, glaring at him.

"I'll prepare a whole list of why Dino is better!"

"You better shut your mouth, unclaimed. You're playing with fire!"

"Let me! At least Dino didn't threw me away after using me like you! He cherishes me,my presence,my everything....." 

I trail off as I notice Lucifer eyeing me dangerously.

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

"So? What'll you do? He's better than you."

I try to pull out of his grasp,but he pins me more into the wall.

"I'll show you who's better...." Lucifer growls.

"You can never -"

My words get cut off in the middle as he smashes his lips against mine. I gasp,the sudden move catching me off guard. He bites down my lower lip, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I moan in pleasure,my knees buckling from the sudden surge of passion racing through my veins. 

He puts my legs around his waist, picking my trembling body up. His hardened cock presses against my aching core,and I shudder. 

He let one of his hands bunch up the cutout dress I was wearing, stroking the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. 

"Aah!" I moan, gripping on his shoulders.

"It feels good, doesn't it!?" He inquired while grazing my collarbone with his teeth. 

"Hmm!" I'm only able to moan as he pushes my lace thong aside,his fingers rubbing my clit. 

"Oh god!" My head lolls back, though I feel very much pissed at him,I couldn't deny the way he's making me feel right now.

"Can Dino make you feel like this!?" He grunts in my ear while unzipping his pants. 

"I - ohh!"

Whatever I was trying to say catches in my throat as I feel his hard member pushing through my slick folds. 

"God you're drenched!" He moans, clearly pleased. 

My head swims uncontrollably as I feel my inner walls stretching to make space for his huge manhood.

He starts moving in me, pulling all the way back,only to slam back in me. 

"You're so fucking tight..." He hisses,and I try to buck my hips to sync my movements with his. 

I writhe madly as his cock hits all the right spots inside me. He pushes harder, as if he can't get enough of me. I clutch on his shoulders, screaming as he suddenly hits my cervix. 

He kisses me, muffling all the sounds I was making. I whimper in his mouth as I feel my walls starting to clench around him. 

He moves faster, knowing that I'm almost there. A few more powerful thrusts,and I explode in his arms. He moans as he feels my pussy clutching his manhood. He bites my shoulder, spilling himself inside me with the following thrust.

"Aleyna...." His murmur sounds like a prayer as he comes.

He touches his forehead with mine, whispering sweet nothings when I slowly try to catch my breath. 

As a birthright powerful demon,he recovers way faster,but he holds me until my breathing is back to normal again.

He pulls out, disconnecting our bodies. A strange feeling of emptiness washes over me. With his hanky,he wipes me off carefully.

I frown,"That was not -"

"It is." He stops me. His hands endearingly fixes my clothes. 

I watch him closely,his crimson eyes showing pure adoration.

"So...did I prove who's better?"

I blush at his words,a lock falling over my eyes.

He gently puts the lock back, kissing my forehead.

"It's alright,you don't have to say anything. I already know the answer."

With an last smirk,he walks off, leaving a flushed and lost me behind.

If I wasn't confused before about my feelings for these two....I'm hell sure I'm now.

_______________________________________


	2. Pieces of the puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face with Dino, Aleyna has to learn some tough truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a rewrite of the diamond scene with Dino in chapter 2. (Of course in my way😂)

I leave my room,my head swimming. Bont seems like a fine guy,but my doubts are still here. What if I'm getting stuck in another trouble? I don't want to face seraph crowley again because I fell in another trap,once again.

•

As I'm passing through the courtyard,I notice Dino giving some lessons. 

"And he said that he's not cutout for a teacher...!"

I tease him,remembering his words. He sighs,ushering me to the garden.

"Father entrusted me with their training." 

"Why...?"

"Who else? Lucifer?"

He smirks a little, trying to gauge my reaction. 

"Dino....." I sigh,and his body stiffens.

"Yeah,I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"They didn't kick me out of the academy, Dino."

"Yeah,I know. I had to make sure that. So I know."

"Huh...? Did you do something..?"

"It's alright. I'm glad that you're here!" He smiles,twining our hands together. He gives it a little squeeze of affirmation.

Though he says that...I feel like he's the reason that angel fencio voted in my favour.

"So...yeah. I need to go back to their training." He distangles our joined hands,moving away.

"Don't go....stay with me...." My voice is just above a whisper as I hold onto his elbow lightly. Hoping that he'll stay back with me for a few stolen moments. 

I can see him fighting,whether to stay with me...or to go back. After several moments passed in silence,he finally turns around. He cups my cheeks softly, "Okay...Aleyna. You know you're my weakness,don't you? And you're using it against me now?"

He smiles sadly,though it was equally affectionate and adoring. 

"Dino...I swear I'm not using anything against you...." I looked down,my eyes burning a bit from the unshed tears.

"Hey...shhhh! I was just well - whatever!" He pulls me in a tight bear hug,clinging onto me as if I'll vanish if he lets go..

We stay in that position,and he softly speaks,"Aleyna... you know,when I was little, I saw your mom graduating."

"How..?"

"They bring us in the academy before we can talk and walk properly. That's how."

"Oh,I see. How old are you,Dino?"

"We don't celebrate birthdays here. I don't know."

I frown,nuzzling softly in his chest, "Everything is so weird here. How will I know how old you are now?"

"I'm around your age,don't worry." He squeezes me a bit more tightly.

"But Aleyna, your mother wasn't happy at all when she graduated. She looked sad. I remember briefly." 

"Why wasn't she happy...?"

"I don't know. But she had that look on her eyes. Just like you looked when you visited your father back in earth."

"Hmm...." I sigh. My mind a literal mess.

"Aleyna... I just don't want to see you sad. You deserve all the happiness in this world. And I - I want to be the one who makes you happy."

"Dino...." I look up,meeting his ocean blue eyes.

His eyes burn with passion and determinetion,and within a moment, he wounds his lips against mine. He kisses me passionately, possesively and somehow angrily. I moan in his mouth,and it fuels him more. He murmurs softly, "You're so beautiful...I want you all for myself..."

My stomach flips,his words,though sound beautiful,carried a long deep meaning. 

His hands roam all over my body, slipping inside my clothes. He touches where my wings meet my skin,and a sting of pain overwhelms me before it triggers a sweet sensation through my body. He hisses slightly, the kiss turning into more heady and hugry. 

But before getting carried away,he pulls back,touching our foreheads together. 

"Oh,the things you do to me...!" He exclailms,groaning out. I bask in the way he smells,the way his warmth engulfs me.

After steadying himself,he speaks up in a stern voice. 

"Aleyna... You should decide before I run my whole life in destruction."

"Dino..." My heart aches from his words, and I desperately try to soothe his pain.

"It took me years of struggle and hard work to reach here. I'm honestly ready to let it go for you. But - I can't do it just to end up broken. I've seen the way Lucifer looks at you.. And the way you look back. Just...just please make up your mind before I run myself and my career to dust."

"I understand,Dino...and I'm so sorry. But it's so complicated and I - "

He stops me with a motion of his hand,

"Take your time,I'm not asking right away."

I watch as he walks away with those words....my whole body screaming at me to do something, but I couldn't.

•

Can I really choose between these two...? Time will tell I suppose.....


	3. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleyna is slowly delving into a deeper mess of her feelings.

"You...were fighting with your father for me...?"

A blush creeps on my cheeks from embarrassment as I whisper.

"Yeah...well,I didn't want you to see that."

Dino runs his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Does your father hate me because of what happened between him and my mother?"

He looks at me for a moment, exclaiming,"Wait. You...know about that!?"

I nod subtly, letting him know.

"A lot of people know about it though....I shouldn't be so surprised."

I inch towards him, waiting for him to answer my main question. 

"He doesn't hate you for that Aleyna... he's just against every break of the law of segregation."

"Hmm....if you say so..."

He tilts my chin softly, whispering,

"He lost his position for love, Aleyna. He lost his position because he broke the rule. That's why... maybe he doesn't want me to end up like him. I'm the only thing he has."

"I understand...."

"Aleyna...you do understand how hard it is, don't you? Even my father thinks that you're fooling around with Lucifer. And that you'll dump me."

My throat tightens as his words ring through my ears.

"But I know you're not like that,I believe in you."

He presses a soft kiss on my head,a gush of warmth filling my senses. 

Though...a tinge of pain strums in my heart. He believes in me....that I'm not like that. Unfortunately,it seemed like I'm like that. I have feelings for both....I am lost and I have a idea of what to do.

~•~

In the Hell's library,I quickly pass through the unclaimed as Andy covers for me. I needed help from Bont,and I would need to help him first for that.

'What do I need to find...? Spell books or...?' 

A sudden heavy voice startles me.

"Your lesson is on the other side of the room."

It's him. Lucifer. The person who made it clear the other day that he's not interested in me at all.

"If somehow you turn out to be a demon....you'll consider yourself lucky if I lay my eyes on you for once."

A sting of hurt, mixed with pain dizzies my head. I stammer,

"Y-you...."

"Me."

"I'm just looking for something!"

I bluntly state,my stomach churning.

A boyish grin appears on his face. He puts down the book,and comes over to me slightly.

"And what are you looking for? Me?"

"Hah,you wish."

I glare at him, fuming at his arrogance.

"Oh you aren't? Then I can't help you."

He goes back to his seat.

"You flirted with me. Yet again. Look, make up your mind. I'm not playing this hot and cold games with you. Do you hate me or -?"

"Or what? Love you?"

"Or are you attracted to me?"

I grit my teeth,his attitude pissing me off.

"I don't hate you Aleyna. And I was just joking,not flirting with you."

'This boy sure knows how to get on my nerves. Where does that even leave us-'

He interrupts my trail of thoughts,

"So...what are you looking for?"

"A spell book. Wait,no! A book with history of the witchcraft."

"Which one? Witchcraft history or spell book?"

"Um... witchcraft history."

He gives me some directions,but as my mind was preoccupied,I didn't pay attention.

•

I walk along the huge book shelves, wondering where should I start. Maybe I should've asked him again but I didn't. Maybe I was embarrassed, or maybe it was my ego,I don't know.

I stop infront of a book shelf, admiring the books centuries old. I reach to pick up one,but turns out the books weren't ready for any motions.

Several books fall right on me,I gasp as they hit me.

After a few moments,I hear footsteps approaching me. I look up, panicked.

"I knew that you're dumb. Now who'll clear this mess?"

Lucifer sighs dramatically,I stand up, glaring at him.

"I'm not dumb! How dare you-"

"Oh please. Shut up and think how you'll get out of this mess."

I look down, knowing very well that I can't clear this up alone.

Lucifer picks up the book one by one, placing them in their rightful place.

I cough, surprised by his gesture.

"Don't get used to this." 

He smirks, finishing up within minutes.

"Wow...you really know a lot about this...."

"I'm not all show off, you know?"

He teases, chuckling.

He pulls me up,and I collide with him. He puts his hands around my waist, steadying me.

"Is this your way to say thank you?"

I blush, looking down at his words.

"Excuse-"

"It's not enough for thank you. You need to do something more."

"Wha...?"

I feel his hands resting on the waistband of the sweatpants I am wearing.

"Lucifer don't-"

My voice dissolves in a mewl as he strokes me softly,his hand creating friction against the soft material of my thong.

"Hmm.... you're always so deliciously wet..."

He slides the thong aside, letting his finger graze my soaked folds. I immediately cling on him,my nails digging into his shoulders.

"You're such a sweetheart...."

He puts his index finger in me, pumping me with soft strokes.

A sudden thought crosses my mind,and I start to push him.

"What is it? Stop fighting me!"

"No! Why are you doing this, Lucifer? Aah-"

I lose my voice as he puts another finger inside me,his pace harsher now.

"You're so ungrateful...I helped you. And you're-"

"LET ME GO!"

I force him away,and he lets go from my sudden outburst.

I watch him put those fingers in his mouth, sucking fondly. It seemed that he enjoyed my taste as he made several pleased sounds.

"Why did you pull away? Come here?"

He growls,his voice low. 

"I'm not letting you play with me, Lucifer. You're going have sex with me, and then you're going to say that there's nothing between us, neither you're interested in me. I'm sorry,but I'm not interested in your games."

I curl my hands around myself,as if trying to protect myself.

"Sigh. Aleyna, you're getting boring because you're spending time with Dino."

"I can spend time with whomever I want to. That's my decision."

I inhale shakily, trying to gain courage.

"It's your loss, whatever."

"It's not my loss, it's clearly your loss since you're so intrigued to have me."

He glares,his eyes flaring.

"Shut up,you dumb-"

I motion him to stop,and I try to brush past him.

He grips on my elbow,hissing with anger,

"You're turning me down!?"

"So? Is it written anywhere that I can't?"

"Aleyna-"

"Please, Lucifer. I'm not your plaything. You can't take out your sexual fantasies on me."

I speak up,my voice strained. It looked like I didn't matter to him besides sex.

"That's why I hate unclaimed. You are weak pieces of creature who are not capable-"

A eyes tear up,and I force my hands out of him.

"I heard enough Lucifer."

My voice comes out choked,and he chuckles.

"Yeah...go cry like a little girl. Apparently you can't do anything else."

A chill runs down my spine,and I turn around, grabbing his collar.

"Yeah...I'll cry. Because I'm hurt. But it doesn't matter to you,right? You never cared for me,and you'll never. So.... it's pointless."

I watch something similar to fear flash in his eyes before he hisses back,"Why would I care about someone like you?"

"Lucifer...I wonder the same. I don't know why I care about someone arrogant and careless person like you."

I leave him behind, running away from him,not looking back for a single time. 

'What mess did I put myself into?'


End file.
